


the first pancake is always a blob

by gloss



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Breakfast, Food, Gen, Post-Canon, fluffy as flapjacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Tim wakes up to delicious smells and the sound of conversation in the kitchen.
Relationships: Harry Goodman & Tim Goodman & Mewtwo & Pikachu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	the first pancake is always a blob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



> [ title from the Russian proverb ]

Tim would be the first to admit that he isn't really all there lately. He slept for nearly a day after everything went down with Harry and everything; in the couple days since, he's kind of shuffled around, taken his time, _processed_ a lot.

His dad's back, but he sounds like Pikachu. Tim knows that's backward, but whenever Harry says something and Tim's not looking at him, he thinks it's Pikachu.

Pikachu is following him around a lot, then scampering back to Harry as if changing his mind. Last night, Tim woke up to get a drink of water and Pikachu was curled up asleep on the seat of his desk chair. 

He's not there now, however. It's morning now. Tim can hear Harry talking out somewhere in the apartment, probably to Pikachu. He pulls on jeans and follows the noise. Out in the apartment, something smells _really_ good, sweet and yeasty, almost literally mouthwatering.

"Since when can you cook?" Tim calls to Harry, but when he gets to the kitchen, Harry's sitting at the little table, unshaven and beaming over the edge of his coffee cup. 

It smells even better in here.

Pikachu's perched on the telephone book he uses as a seat, a bowl of cafe au lait in front of him, and he's chattering away.

To the nearly seven-foot tall legendary Pokemon standing in front of Harry's old stove. Mewtwo's wearing a blue-and-white ticking stripe apron and wielding a spatula in one paw, a measuring cup of golden batter in the other.

_Good morning,_ they say inside Tim's head. Their voice is exactly like Tim remembers it, equal parts calm and warm and slightly arch. _I trust you slept well. What are your thoughts on oran-berry pancakes?_

"Love them?" As he replies, Tim looks back at Harry, who's somehow smiling even more widely than a second ago, then at Pikachu, who's lapping his cafe au lait a little too enthusiastically and getting it all over his cheeks. 

Tim takes a seat and Harry hands him a mug of coffee. "Morning," Harry says. "Woke up to the best smell this side of..."

_Don't let him finish that,_ Mewtwo interrupts. _Butter? It's grass-fed. Or whipped cream?_

Everything is ridiculous and he's exhausted and having a telepathic conversation over the best pancakes he's ever tasted. Tim spills syrup down the front of his shirt and has to fend off an overeager Pikachu who just wants to help cleaning it up. Possibly with his tongue. Harry pulls Pikachu back by the scruff of his neck and distracts him with a piece of pancake. 

Crouched next to the table, some batter smeared on their muzzle, Mewtwo serenely regards the tumult at the table.

_How are things?_ they ask when Tim finishes his second plate of pancakes. 

"I—" 

Harry and Pikachu are now arguing over who gets the weekend magazine supplement to the newspaper, so Tim continues aloud.

"Not bad, actually," he says and realizes he's telling the truth. Not that he could lie to _Mew-damn-two_ — and at that thought, Mewtwo inclines their head, as large across as the skillet they cooked the pancakes in, and purrs softly — but nor does he need to. "Pretty good, I'd say."

Harry's elbow overturns Pikachu's bowl as they wrestle and sweet coffee-tinted milk spills everywhere. Tim leaps back, Harry sighs and reaches for the paper towels, and Pika tries to lap up what he can.

With a lazy turn of their paw, Mewtwo mops up the mess telekinetically. They shrug off Harry's thanks and help themselves to more coffee.

Tim makes himself another serving of pancakes. He's ravenous.


End file.
